MistystreamXJaggedtalon: Emberkit's Begining
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: kinda like my former stories "Morningsun's story" ect.. NAMES ARE MADE UP BY ME!


The light gray she-cat watched egerly her tail flicking back and forth her blue eyes were blazing waiting for the silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes to make her announcment, she flicked her tail to silence her clan "I Silverstar leader of CrystalClan will now announce the new deputy of CrystalClan." Silverstar fixed her eyes on the black and white she-cat next to the light gray warrior "I say this infront of the dead body of Cougarfur in hopes he will honor my choice, Swiftwing will be the new clan deputy." Swiftwing actually was deputy! Yowls of approvel rippled through the clan, and Mistystream stood to her paws meeting the black and white warrior after Silverstar dismissed the clan back to their dens. "Swiftwing you're sister made you deputy arn't you happy?" The light gray warrior touched noses with her, smiling. The new deputy looked at her friend her green eyes clouded for some reason, "Huh, oh yes I am Mistystream," The black and white warrior turned around padding off to sit with the dead body of a sandy brown tom with blood around his muzzel she laied on the ground next to him placing her head on his body morning his death. She must've really loved him.. Mistystream fought back the thought of Swiftwing loving Cougarfur it was too painful because she thought of her father Viperfang who died long ago while she was still a kit named Mistykit.

As the sun rose above her head Mistystream woke up, blinking her bright blue eyes open in the nest next to the light gray warrior layed her bestfriends in the clan Fernleaf a toritishell she-cat with blue eyes, and Darkfeather a black tom with white stripes and amber eyes. "Hey Fernleaf, Darkfeather. Wake up." She poked her pink nose in their pelts, the warriors sturred in their nests then lifting there heads to look at her yawning Fernleaf rose to her paws streching "Time to see how Swiftwing deals with being deputy. I bet she can't handel it and she'll still wanna become a medicine cat like Juniperwing." Fernleaf never really believed Silverstar's choice in her sister as the new deputy to replace Cougarfur was a good idea, she wanted Jaguarclaw, or Spottedcloud to become deputy instead. Darkfeather thought the same thing, with Swiftwing falling in love with Cougarfur and his death he thought Swiftwing wouldn't take the job seriously he wanted Ivyclaw, or Bramblepelt to become deputy. As she stayed in her nest Mistystream looked down to her gray paws "You never know, Swiftwing could be a good deputy like Cougarfur was." Her friends stuck their noses up, flicking their tails for her to follow them outside. Swiftwing will be a great deputy.. I hope.. Mistystream kept poundering her thoughts even on the dawn patrol with Jaggedtalon leading her, the white warrior had a soft spot for Mistystream it took him a while though because he lost his sister Moonfoot. He stopped and Mistystream bumped into him her gray pelt bristled looking at him, "Im sorry Jaggedtalon, I didn't mean to-" He purred, his green eyes soft with compashion for the younger warrior "It's fine, Mistystream come walk with me." Jaggedtalon left Mossyface take the lead of the patrol as he and Mistystream padded behind everyone else. "You're thinking about you're father Viperfang again arn't you?" He asked her, licking her head whispering "Viperfang was an amazing warrior, my mentor before Brindlepelt took over my mentoring."

The rest of the way back Jaggedtalon told her about how Viperfang saved Silverstar's life, and how he died in the final battle. Ripplepelt killed him after Viperfang defeated Greenfur. He was that amazing.. Does Darkfang, Spottedfeather, and Mossflower know this story? As Mistystream pads over to pick up a vole for her dinner, padding next to the medicine den to check up on her apprentice Squrrielpaw who was sick with nothing to serious Juniperwing would be able to save her easily. Placing down the vole she padded inside the den, Juniperwing looked up from his collection of herbs stareing at her with his pale blue eyes, "Hi Mistystream, come to check up on Squrrielpaw again?" The young medicine cat always had a cheerful attitude towards the cats in the clans. She nodded, looking at her black and gray apprentice who was sleeping peacefully in her moss nest inside the medicine den. "She's fine, she'll be well enough for training tomorrow morning. Take her on the dawn patrol." She nodded to the medicine cat, leaving the medicine den picking her vole up and padding to her spot under the tree laying down she started to eat the prey. Jaggedtalon was sitting next to his friend, Bubblefang dipping his head to the blue tabby he padded to the fresh kill pile picking a mouse up and joining Mistystream. Swiftwing, and Cougarfur's brother Jaywhisker were talking watching the two warriors talk with each other.

ABOUT SIX MOONS LATER INTO THIS STORY...

Mistystream laied in her moss nest in the nusery closing her bright blue eyes in pain, she yowled in pain intil Juniperwing raced into the nusery with his new apprentice Songflight had poppy seeds and moss soaked in water. "StarClan why does this hurt so much!" Mistystream snarled, her eyes blazing at Jaggedtalon she growled angrily at the tom. Before she knew it, a tiny kit was in her moss bed beside her, a white, and blue-gray she-kit. She smelt a sweet scent filled her nose and she could guess it was Viperfang. Father help me! Another kit slid out on the nest, this time a little toriteshell tabby she-kit with green eyes.. "One more," Juniperwing mewed, he turned to Songflight and told her to see if the two kits were breathing. Lastly, a soiled black long haired tom with amber eyes. It's over now, my beautiful daughter. Viperfang mewed softly, Mistystream sighed as she was breathing heavily as she reopened her blue eyes her fathers scent was compleatly gone. Jaggedtalon poked his head into the linch of the nusery den "How's Mistystream and my kits?" Juniperwing growled, he was a nice understanding medicine cat but was serious at the same time he told Fernleaf and Darkfeather to keep him out intil he called for him. "Their all fine." Turning back to the light gray warrior he continued "What will you name them Mistystream?" Hm... What will I name them? Mistystream thought long and hard about the names and she finally came up with them the toriteshell she-kit was Runningkit, her brother was Blackkit, and the first kit born was Emberkit because of her dark amber eyes that looked red.

Emberkit growled, Mistystream wrapped her paw around the tiny kit licking her scruff the tiny kit kept growling her protest "Mommy, let me go play with Blackkit, and Runningkit!" Mistystream looked at her daughter shaking her light gray head continuing her daughters grooming ignoring her protecting wails. "When I become Emberstar you wont treat me like a baby anymore, even if you're in StarClan!" Mistystream looked at Emberkit remembering what Songflight whispered to her the moon her kits were born the medicine cat apprentice's words made her pelt prickle: "Blazing like true fire, Ember will burn over the swiftest of stars, and brightest of vipers."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
